Los sacrificios son necesarios
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: Para cumplir un sueño se necesita de mucho trabajo y esfuerzo ¿No? Además de uno que otro sacrificio menor... Tú eras uno de esos ¿Cierto...Kazuaki?


**Notas: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son obra del creador de Hatofulboyfriend.**

 **Aclaración: Basado en una teoría que vi con el segundo juego.**

 **Advertencias: Spoilers, manipulación, suicidio, asesinato.**

 **Los sacrificios son necesarios**

 _Los sacrificios son necesarios._

Odiaba aquella oración. Solía oirla con frecuencia cuando alguna organización avisaba que ya no podrían ayudarlos a recaudar fondos para el orfanato o cuando alguna persona cuestionaba sobre el por qué tantos pequeños eran abandonados.

La vida de alguien no es un sacrificio. Así lo creía en aquellos tiempos, dándole otro significado a su gusto a aquellas repugnantes palabras.

Un sacrificio _necesario_ no era aquel que los dejaría sin comer solo porque a un 'colaborador' se le dio por comprarse una casa de verano nueva. Era aquel en el que un ave mayor partía su trozo de patata de la cena para que alcanzara para los nuevos pichones.

 __Hitori... ¿Seguro que no tienes hambre? Puedo darte mi ración si quieres._

 __¿Uh? No te preocupes, Nageki. Estoy bien así, tú eres quien debe comer más. Te ayudará a mantenerte saludable ¿Sabes?_

 __Si tú lo dices..._

Un sacrificio _necesario_ no era aquel donde un niño inocente debía ir a vivir a su suerte en un orfanato solo porque sus parientes se aburrieron de jugar a ser padres, con la absurda; y obviamente ilusoria; idea de que volverán por él cuando el capricho se le renazca. No, era aquel donde algún encargado renunciaba a su cálida manta para dársela a los más jóvenes en las frías noches de invierno.

 __...¿U-uhn...? ¿Hitori? ¿Qué haces?_  
 __Oh, perdona. ¿Te desperté? No quise hacerlo, solo... Creí que tendrías frío..._

 __No debiste molestarte. Aún no has dormido ¿Cierto?_

 __Descuida, estaré bien. Buenas noches, Nageki._

 __Buenas noches, Hitori._

Los sacrificios reales estaban bañados de afecto y humildad, no con acciones egoístas. Aquel que a pesar del dolor o incomodidad que causaría, lo llevas a cabo cuando piensas en alguien más.

" _Uhm... Con el pago del trabajo de la semana... Y la tutoría de los sábados, tal vez pueda comprarle algo bueno esta vez._ "

" _Nageki... Hace mucho que no me escribes de tu escuela... Quiero verte._ "

...Un sacrificio _necesario_ no era aquel donde utilizaban a una pobre e inocente ave como arma biológica para acabar con la humanidad...

No... Esa fue una acción cruel y egoísta.

Ellos no sabían de sacrificios reales, solo eran un montón de arrogantes que buscaban destruirlo todo a su paso. Hasta que no lo lograran no estarían satisfechos ¿Cierto?

Pero él era diferente... Hitori sí sabía lo que era sacrificar algo de corazón sin embargo... ya no le quedaba nada.

Estaba solo. Vacío. No tenía nada que pudiera dar ...pero _él_ sí que lo tenía...

 __...¿U-uhn...? ¡Oh, Hitori! ¡Qué bueno que estás aquí! Creí que no podrías..._

 __Vamos, Kazuaki. Lo prometí ¿Cierto? No podría abandonarte y lo sabes._

 __Me alegra que estés aquí. Tú eres el único con el que puedo hablar. Solo tú me entiendes en este horrible mundo, Hitori._

 __Sí... Te entiendo perfectamente..._

Nanaki Kazuaki.

El único hijo de una familia de clase regular que siempre se mantenía al margen. Sus plumas brillaban casi como si se tratara del sol o alguna estrella, totalmente en desacorde con su depresiva personalidad. A veces pensaba que verlo era como verse a un espejo, pero en diferentes matices.

Había pasado gran parte de su vida encerrado, ya sea por timidez o fragilidad física o emocional; lo cual terminó desarrollándole una severa fobia social.

Nanaki no tenía un propósito en la vida; se rendía muy fácilmente al no conocer satisfacción dentro de ninguna de sus actividades; temía a todo lo que le rodeaba y odiaba el pasar de los años que lo obligaba a permanecer en este mundo.

El pobre ansiaba la muerte más que nada... Pero temía demasiado al dolor o a lo desconocido que lo esperaba en el más allá. Francamente, era muy complicado de entender al principio, pero Hitori era paciente y analizaba todo.

Conoció a Hitori cuando comenzó a trabajar como su tutor. De algún modo se volvieron amigos, justo en el momento más oportuno posible.

Lo que hizo no era malo ¿Cierto? Solo era un _sacrificio necesario._ Hitori ya no tenía nada para dar... pero Nanaki sí.

Su _**vida**_.

¡Vamos! El chico no dejaba de mencionar cuanto anhelaba abandonar este mundo. Literalmente, lo mencionaba todos los días, incluso era un hecho el que debía pensarlo cada segundo del día.

Y Hitori... Solo fue un buen amigo y cumplió su deseo... A base de alguna que otra mentirilla piadosa, pero ... ¿Qué importaba?

Era culpa de Nanaki por ser quien era. Por tenerlo _todo_ y no apreciarlo por su ridícula cobardía.

Tenía una casa propia, familia, comida, mantas, estudios... Y sin siquiera haber tenido que sacrificar algo en toda su existencia. Vivía casi como un _rey._

Tal vez ya tenía cierta edad, pero su ingenuidad era propia de algún pichón que no ha roto el cascaron.

Tan predecible. Tan inocente.

Pobre, pobre Nanaki. Él ansiaba renunciar a todo eso ¿No? Entonces...

No le importaría si alguien llegaba y se quedaba con todo lo que dejara atrás ¿Cierto?

¿Cómo podría saberlo? ¡Ya estaría muerto para entonces!

 __...¿Q-qué? ¡Oye! ¿Q-qué haces...? ¿Q-qué significa esto...? H-hitori...-Hasta hace unos segundos, ambos habían estado igualmente acostados sobre la cama. Habían acordado morir juntos y de la mano para no tener miedo, pero..._

 _Hitori se había levantado como si nada, sonriendo con una fantasmal calma._

 _Algo andaba mal, pero se dio cuenta demasiado tarde._

 __...¿Qué crees que significa? ¿En verdad creías en esa promesa de morir juntos? Vaya, que eres muy ingenuo, Nanaki. -su tono no era duro ni burlesco, pero eso no borraba la frialdad detrás de todo mientras hurgaba entre las pertenencias del contrario._

 _No tardaría en dar con lo que buscaba... Su billetera e identificación._

 _Nanaki abrió los ojos, totalmente consternado. No. Esto no podía estar pasando... ¡Esto no podía ser un engaño!_

 __...P-pero tú dijiste... ¡L-lo prometiste! -intentaba levantarse, aunque sea estirar el ala para alcanzarlo, pero...era inútil._

 _Ya no podía moverse y... pronto tampoco podría respirar._

 _Estaba totalmente perdido ahora. No... Desde el inicio lo estuvo._

 __Sí. Dije muchas cosas. Y créeme, muchas de las opiniones que te di eran verdad, pero... De ahí a morir, estoy muy lejos aún. Tengo algo que hacer en esta vida aún. Alguien más me está esperando, Nanaki. Así que... lo siento, morirás tú solo hoy._

 __...¡N-no...! ¡Espera! ¡Llama a una ambulancia! ¡Por favor! ...N-no quiero morir... ¡No quiero morir!_

 __No sirve de nada tratar de gritar o vomitar. Las pastillas ya debiste casi terminar de digerirlas, así que... Lo mejor que puedes hacer es esperar._

 __...P-por favor... H-hitori... ¿P-por qué...? Yo..._

 __¿Uh? ¿'Por qué'?... -Bueno. Su 'amigo' pronto moriría, así que decir la verdad o no, ya no importaba- Bueno... Digamos que yo lo he perdido todo, Nanaki. En especial una persona valiosa para mí... Esa persona me necesita ¿Sabes? Me pide ayuda... Y yo no puedo llegar a donde está. No tengo nada para dar por ello, pero tú... Tú sí, Nanaki. Tu vida, tu identidad, tu rostro. Renunciaste a todo eso cuando te tragaste las pastillas hoy... Y yo lo reclamaré como mío ahora. Perfecto plan ¿No?_

 __...T-tú..._

 _Al fin lo entendía. Solo fue utilizado...pero eso ya no importaba. Su tiempo ya terminaba, su 'amigo' se saldría con la suya._

 _Al final tenía razón: el mundo era horrible, no hizo mal en temerle._

 __No te sientas mal, Nanaki. Que sepas que nunca olvidaré lo que hiciste por mí y Nageki... Fue un digno sacrificio de un rey -Sonrió antes de abandonar el cuarto desde una ventana cercana._

 _En pocos segundos después, solo quedarían un cuerpo y signos de un simple suicidio._

 _Nada que lo implicara._

Los sacrificios eran importantes y necesarios; cuando eran hechos con tal devoción nunca podrías pasarlo por alto.

Por eso Hitori nunca olvidó lo que pasó aquella noche; fue gracias a ello que ahora podía ser el amable y narcoléptico profesor Nanaki Kazuaki ahora.

 _¡Gracias, Nanaki! Gracias a tú, encontrar a Nageki será mucho más fácil ahora..._

 _¡Gracias por sacrificar tu vida!_


End file.
